


I Could Listen to Your Voice All Night

by thefangirlingdead



Series: It's Not Living (If It's Not With You) - Universe [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Edging, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Telekinetic Klaus, Voyeurism, ghost dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:39:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefangirlingdead/pseuds/thefangirlingdead
Summary: Klaus' training has been exhausting, making it difficult for him to keep Dave corporeal. He needs a distraction.(AKA, Dave talking dirty to Klaus when he's unable to touch him)





	I Could Listen to Your Voice All Night

**Author's Note:**

> OH MAN. I had the idea to write this little one-shot when I was working on [I Couldn't Be More In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041405) and wrote the "you can always just talk dirty to me while I get off" line... 
> 
> There isn't really much of a plot to this, just an excuse to write some much needed Klaus/Dave smut, so you definitely don't HAVE to read the rest of the series to understand this part. Although, if you want to, you can read it all [HERE](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1295501). 
> 
> ALSO, thank you to EVERYONE who has left sweet comments on one or two or every part of this series. I've honestly never jumped into a ship or written so much so fast, and your encouragement and excitement with this little series is definitely helping. You're all freaking amazing! 
> 
> _I could listen to your voice all night_  
>  _Whisper to me baby, tell me what you'd like_  
>  \- [Yours](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ahs7l3irsG0) \- Now, Now

Conjuring and controlling the dead is hard work. Hell, Klaus’ entire life leading up until this very moment is proof of just that. The _controlling_ part in particular has been Klaus’ biggest obstacle since he was young, but after making the choice to get sober and training daily with Five in ways that he _should_ have been trained since he was a child, Klaus _finally_ starts to get the hang of it. Sure, some days are harder than others, but for the first time in his life, he finally feels like he has some sort of control over his powers.

That is, until they start working on his telekinesis.

Mastering a power that you’ve had since birth and have never worked on since your teen years is hard enough, but not entirely impossible. Unlocking and maintaining control over a power that you never even knew you _had,_ however, might as well be. And the weeks following Five’s discovery that Klaus _is,_ in fact telekinetic, it’s hard work.

While making Dave or Ben corporeal takes a bit of concentration by relies heavily on emotions, it turns out that telekinesis is _all_ about concentration, focus and awareness - all things that Klaus admittedly doesn’t have much of, sober or not. While he’s sure that it would come natural to Five or Diego or even Luther, as all of them have a significant amount of patience, drive and discipline, it’s like pulling teeth for Klaus. It’s possible, but it takes a lot of hard work, and leaves Klaus absolutely _exhausted_ after most training sessions.

“I feel like I’m never going to get it,” Klaus groans one evening in particular as he flops backwards onto his bed. His feet dangle off of the edge of the mattress as he gazes up at the ceiling, and _fuck,_ his body hurts as if he’s been working out all afternoon, even though he has barely moved a muscle, spending the majority of the day standing in the middle of the foyer, trying to move a vase across the countertop. It had ended in shattered porcelain and frustration, even if he _had_ made the object move.

“You will,” Dave insists gently, crossing the room after closing Klaus’ door with a soft _click._ “It’s just going to take time. I’m sure it wasn’t easy for you to conjure for the first time, and I know it was a challenge to keep me and Ben tangible just a few months ago. It’ll click eventually.”  

Klaus tilts his head to glance in Dave’s direction, where he stands just a few feet off from his bed. “You seem to know a lot about super powers,” he teases in response.

Dave cracks a small smile, crossing his arms. “Well, when you’re surrounded by seven super-powered siblings all day, you learn a thing or two.”

Klaus sits up then, making it a little easier to hold a conversation with Dave. “Alright then,” he says with a cock of his head, “If you’re such a pro, what’s the trick? What am I missing?”

The words are said with a teasing, lighthearted tone, but they still catch Dave off guard. “Oh. Well, I mean - I -”

“In _your_ opinion,” Klaus insists, interrupting Dave before he can get a word out, _“Not_ Five’s.”

Dave shakes his head, but the smile doesn’t fade. “Well… I know Five has mentioned that it’s about focus… _Seeing_ the object moving,” he starts, “But I think he’s missing something. You need to clear your mind. If I know anything about you, it’s that you tend to get in your own head too much.”

Klaus smiles at Dave’s words. He reaches out a hand, beckoning Dave to step forward, into his space and murmurs, “You know me well.”

Dave takes the cue and moves until he’s standing just in front of Klaus, in between his knees, fingers dancing across the _HELLO_ tattooed on his palm. “I’d hope so…” he replies softly.

Then, an idea seems to strike Klaus because he’s suddenly reaching up, pulling Dave even closer, until his thighs are touching the bed. “Alright then, big guy…” Klaus mutters, sliding his free hand up Dave’s back, as far as he can reach from his sitting position, “Help me clear my head.”

Dave laughs against him, but doesn’t move to pull away. “Klaus, I’m not sure that’s what I had in mind.”

Klaus rolls his eyes, pulling back slightly. “Fine then, suit yourself.”

It’s a game of chicken that Klaus normally doesn’t win, but this time, Dave is the one to cave in with a sigh. Just as Klaus goes to pull away completely, leaning back on his bed once more, Dave bends, stopping him with a hand on the back of his head and then suddenly, they’re kissing.

Klaus lets out a little pleased noise from the back of his throat and leans into the kiss, smiling triumphantly against Dave’s lips. Truthfully, making out like a couple of teenagers probably isn’t going to do shit for his training, but Klaus certainly isn’t complaining. He relishes each and every time he and Dave are able to touch like this, because for months, he thought that he’d never be able to see, let alone touch him again. So every press of their lips is a gift, every gentle brush of fingers gets catalogued into Klaus’ memory, because he’ll hold on to each and every one in those moments where he and Dave _can’t_ touch like this.

Before long, Klaus is on his back on the bed again, only this time, Dave is crawling over him, barricading his hips between his knees. Klaus reaches up, fingers tangling in Dave’s curls and arches up into the kiss, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

While they kiss, Klaus _does_ have the mind to remind himself that there was a purpose behind this, though, even if it was a thinly veiled reason to make out or fuck or whatever they’re about to do. So as Dave catches his bottom lip between his teeth, as blunt nails scrape his scalp, just barely, Klaus focuses on clearing his mind.

What he forgets to do, though, is focus on _Dave_ . Obviously, he’s enjoying the kisses and the soft touches and the weight of his body on top of his own, but as they kiss, Klaus finds himself drifting, disconnecting, and _then,_ just when Dave moves to pull Klaus’ shirt up and over his head, he flickers and fades from Klaus’ grip.

Klaus’ eyes fly open immediately as he comes right back down to earth, suddenly _very_ aware of everything going on around him.

 _“Fuck,”_ he bites, attempting to reach out to touch Dave, who sits up on his knees now, gazing down at him, “No, no, not now _come on…”_

Dave offers him a gentle smile, “I know I said to clear your mind, but -”

“God damn it, not now,” Klaus mutters, chuckling at Dave’s teasing despite himself. “I’ve just gotta focus…”

Klaus sits up then, pulling his knees up until he’s cross-legged on his bed and focuses on Dave, on his kiss, his touch, the feeling of his body pressing into his own. He focuses on the arousal still burning in the pit of his stomach and Dave’s low-lidded eyes, what just one look from the other man does to him.

But _nothing._

Dave is ever patient while Klaus focuses on bringing him back into the physical world once more, but time ticks on, and nothing changes. This has happened once or twice before, when Klaus catches himself floating away while they kiss or have sex, and he’s also usually quick to make Dave corporeal again but this time, no dice.

“Maybe you’re just exhausted from earlier,” Dave suggests gently after about five minutes pass. He sits back a bit, giving Klaus his space, as if it’ll help. “Training _was_ pretty rough today…”

“Fuck!” Klaus exclaims again, flopping back on his bed in frustration. He scrubs his hands over his face before tangling fingers in his own hair, tugging slightly. In a brief display of vulnerability, he mutters, “I don’t give a shit about telekinesis if it means I can’t touch you.”

Dave offers Klaus a sad smile, even though he can’t see it right now, with the way his eyes are screwed shut. “Like Five has said before, it’s just going to take time,” he offers, “Remember how difficult it was when you first started training? You’ve come a long way, this is just a hurdle.”

Klaus sighs. “I know, _I know,”_ he groans in response, “You’re right, it’s just - _shit_ \- it doesn’t change things now, and I _really_ want to touch you, Dave.”

The implication of his words isn't lost on Dave, who clears his throat before replying, “I know. I wish I could touch you, too.”

It’s stupid. It’s a little, trivial thing to get so worked up about in the grand scheme of things, but it’s frustrating, when Klaus can’t quite seem to grasp his telekinesis and _now,_ apparently he’s lost the ability to make even his boyfriend corporeal for the time being. It makes him feel weak again, as if he’s starting over from scratch.

It also makes him incredibly frustrated, because he’d been about to get laid, then had it abruptly ripped away from him. Slamming his hands on the mattress again, Klaus mutters, “Leave it to me to give myself blue balls. _Fuck.”_

He doesn’t, however, expect what Dave says in response. “I mean, just because I can’t touch you doesn’t mean… _well,_ you know, you can still get off…”

He sounds hesitant and it takes a moment for Klaus to fully understand what he means. When he _does,_ he cracks his eyes open, glancing down at where Dave sits on his bed. “Oh yeah?”

Dave chuckles, and it’s this nervous thing. For a brief moment, it reminds Klaus of their first time together, how nervous they’d both been. They’ve come so far since then, but even still, moments like this are enough to make them both excited and flustered.

Then, Klaus is reminded of a moment not long ago, back when they first slept together after he was able to conjure Dave. He remembers an offhand comment he made, and he was half-joking then, but it’s apparent that Dave is thinking the same thing.

_You can always just talk dirty to me while I get off._

_“Oh shit,_ yeah,” Klaus mutters at last, his eyes widening a bit when the realization hits him, “Yeah, okay, I can work with this.”

Dave laughs in response, shaking his head at Klaus’ apparent excitement in the development. “Okay, but Klaus, I’ve never - I mean, I don’t really know what to do here, I -” Dave begins to ramble and Klaus is quick to cut him off, sitting up on his elbows.

“Just talk to me,” he murmurs, voice thick and sweet, offering Dave a smile. “Your voice is more than enough.”

“Okay,” Dave repeats, nodding his head, “Alright, yeah, I can do that.”

“Great,” Klaus murmurs, and _god,_ he wants nothing more than to lean up and kiss Dave, but well, if he could do that, they wouldn’t be in this predicament.

So, in order to help get things going, Klaus lays back again, shimmying up his bed until his head is resting on a pillow. Just a few minutes ago, Dave had been on top of Klaus, kissing him, body sturdy and heavy against his own, so Klaus is still half-hard in his pants when he flops back down on his bed, both at the memory of that _and_ the thought of what’s about to happen. Once he’s comfortable, he lets one hand trail down his still-clothed chest and stomach, fingers teasing at the hem of his crop-top, gently, slowly. He might as well make this easy for Dave and put on a bit of a show, so he lets his blunt nails scrape his stomach a little, closing his eyes for a brief moment as he exhales a deep, shaky breath.

Then, Klaus’ eyes flick open and he’s gazing up at Dave, who sits on his heels in front of him, watching him with parted lips.

“You’re driving,” Klaus murmurs at last, shooting Dave a reassuring, teasing smile. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“I uh -” Dave’s brain seems to short circuit for a moment as he takes in the vision of Klaus beneath him. “Alright,” he clears his throat, his voice becoming a little more sturdy, “Take off your shirt for me.”

“Yes sir,” Klaus teases, a smirk settling on his lips. He sits up enough to pull his crop-top up and over his head before settling back on the bed, fingers itching to touch himself, but he doesn’t move quite yet. He doesn’t push Dave, doesn’t ask what he wants him to do next, instead giving the other man a moment to gather himself.

And, when Dave _does_ eventually speak, his voice is steady and sure, like Klaus has heard multiple times before - on the battlefield, in serious conversations and now, in the bedroom. “Start slowly, on your chest” he commands, “I don’t want you to touch yourself yet.”

Klaus swallows, nodding. He doesn’t ask Dave _exactly_ what he wants, but instead, lets his fingers dance across his chest again. With one hand, he slides down his chest, taking a pit stop to pinch his own nipples, and with the other, he cups his throat, fingertips pressing against his pulse point. Klaus lets his eyes slip closed while he focuses on the feeling of his own hands, on everywhere he’s touching and everywhere he isn’t. He can’t remember the last time he took care to touch himself or enjoy his own body like this, if ever, and it’s surprisingly pleasant.

Even more exciting is the fact that he _knows_ that Dave is watching him do it. Whenever his hand dips just a little too low, near his navel, Dave clears his throat or murmurs a soft _“Klaus…”_ and he’s quick to dart back up, pinching at nipples, scratching his chest, or pressing a bit harder on his own throat.

But Klaus is good. He _doesn’t_ touch himself yet, because Dave hasn’t instructed him to and well, like Klaus said, _he’s driving._ Still, he can’t stop his hips from moving, arching into the air every so often, dying to be touched.

“Go ahead and touch yourself,” Dave says at last, breathless, and Klaus can’t help but smirk because it’s apparent that the other man is _just_ as worked up as he is. Quickly, hands dart down to unzip his fly, but Dave is quick to correct himself. “Don’t take your pants off yet. I said _slowly,_ remember?”

Klaus huffs out a laugh. “Right, _slowly,”_ he echoes, and _fuck_ for someone who’s never done this before, Dave is a natural at it. Either that, or he just knows exactly how to rile Klaus up.

So, instead of pulling his tight leather pants off, Klaus begins to palm himself through them with one hand, while the other remains on his chest, fingers splayed across his collarbone. He takes a deep breath and lets it out on a shuddering exhale as he receives some form of relief, even if it’s not much. His hips arch up into the pressure, head lolling back on the pillow, teeth gritting when he mutters a soft, _“Shit.”_

Thankfully, Dave must be just as worked up as he is, because it doesn’t last long before the other man is directing him to take his pants off, and Klaus doesn’t think he’s ever moved faster in his life, fingers quickly undoing his fly. Klaus shimmies quickly out of his pants, but doesn’t move to touch himself again once he’s naked, waiting for the command from Dave.

 _Dave,_ who hasn’t moved, who still sits next to him, taking in the sight of him, now completely naked on his bed. Klaus feels stripped bare, more vulnerable than he has ever felt in his life, even the first time he and Dave slept together.

 _“God, Klaus,”_ Dave breathes at last, breaking the silence between them, taking Klaus’ form in. “I wish I could touch you right now.”

“Yeah?” Klaus glances up at Dave through lust-blown eyes. “What would you do?”

Dave hums at that, eyes trailing up and down Klaus’ body. “I know you normally like it rough…” he starts and Klaus can’t help but crack a smile

“You know me well.”

 _“But,”_ Dave continues, “I think I’d take it slow, this time. Drag it out, tease you a little bit.”

“Shit,” Klaus huffs. “Okay, so what?”

Klaus feels like he’s holding his breath as he waits for Dave to tell him what to do, and hell, maybe he is, because when Dave finally speaks, Klaus’ breath comes out in a rush that makes him feel lightheaded.

“You can touch yourself, but don’t go too fast,” Dave commands at last, “I want you to savor it.”

Klaus doesn’t have to be told twice. Quickly, he wraps his hand around his cock, pumping himself a couple of times before he remembers Dave’s words. _Don’t go too fast_

Right

Dave’s eyes feel heavy on him while Klaus slips his own eyes closed, letting out a stuttering breath as he begins to touch himself, dragging it out slowly as Dave requested. He imagines, as his thumb swipes over the head of his cock, that it’s Dave touching him right now, Dave’s hand, his weight on his body. With that thought in mind, it doesn’t take long before Klaus feels himself slipping, losing control, and just as he begins to thrust up into his hand, Dave cuts through the haze in his mind again

“Slow down,” Dave reminds gently, voice smooth, completely under control given the circumstances. “Take your time, Klaus.”

So Klaus’ hand stutters and stills for a moment. He sucks in a deep breath before slowing his pace once more

“Yeah, just like that,” Dave comments, “You’re doing perfect.

Klaus absolutely _glows_ under the praise, his eyes fluttering open to meet Dave’s and _fuck._ Although the other man hasn’t been touched, he looks utterly debauched, too, lips parted eyes raking over Klaus’ body. And Klaus doesn’t miss the way that he re-adjusts himself in his pants.

“Shit, _Dave,”_ Klaus gasps, unable to stop himself from arching up into his fist

“I’m right here, baby,” Dave murmurs and at that, he’s finally moving, shifting so he’s lying on his side, next to Klaus. “You’re doing so well… you’re so good for me…”

 _“Fuck,”_ Klaus sighs. His hand stills again, just for a moment as he gathers himself before he hisses, “Keep talking.”

“You’re so perfect, like this,” Dave praises, his voice sweet and thick like honey. Klaus hangs onto every word. “You look so beautiful… _fuck,_ Klaus, I wish I could touch you.

“God,” Klaus whines, hips canting up, chasing his hand. “Want you so bad, I -” Klaus cuts himself off with a gasp, thumb brushing over the sensitive head of his dick

“Are you close?” Dave asks at last, to which Klaus nods his head frantically, eyes screwing shut once more.

It should be embarrassing, how worked up Klaus is just from a few words and Dave’s heavy gaze on him, but Klaus can’t bring himself to care. He can’t even remember the last time he jerked off like this, taking things slow, savoring it, and right now, he wants nothing more than to bring himself to release, but he also doesn’t want Dave to stop _talking,_ because _fuck._

“Slow down,” Dave reminds him, voice cutting through his thoughts again, “Drag it out - I don’t want you to come yet.”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Klaus whines, but he obeys. His hand stills and his hips thrust up again on their own volition, in an attempt to chase his impending orgasm. He was _almost there,_ but he’ll be damned if he doesn’t listen to Dave and _shit,_ if only his past self could see his self-control right now.

Klaus throws his head back, a frustrated groan escaping his throat.

“Beautiful,” Dave praises, and Klaus feels a shiver rip through his body at the word. “Just like that.”

Klaus huffs out a breathless laugh at that and it sounds nearly hysterical to his own ears. “Holy fuck, you kinky bastard,” he mutters, finally opening his eyes once more to glance at Dave.

Dave laughs then, and the sound of it is fucking _intoxicating._ Honestly, anything he does or says right now would be enough to get Klaus off. “You doing okay?” Dave asks then, face drawing in concern and _god,_ Klaus wants to kiss that look off of his face.

“I’m _perfect,”_ Klaus sighs, a lazy smile finding its way onto his face, “Yeah, I’m good, keep going.”

Dave’s gaze lingers on his face for a moment before drifting down, taking in the rest of his body again. “Alright,” he murmurs at last, “You can keep touching yourself, but you need to go slow, Klaus. I don’t want you coming too soon.”

Klaus nods, frantic again, and tries his best to obey, if for nothing else than pleasing his lover. He resumes his movements, pumping himself slowly, even pausing the squeeze around his base when he feels himself getting too worked up. Meanwhile, Klaus’ free hand travels back up his chest, pausing to pinch his nipples, nails dragging marks into his skin, fingers dancing dangerously around his own neck. He throws his head back and lets out a shaky moan, reveling in the way it rumbles in his chest and throat.

“God, you look amazing, Klaus,” Dave continues to praise, appreciating the show that Klaus is putting on, “So beautiful like this… so desperate.”

“Cause of you,” Klaus manages to rasp out in response, his voice utterly _wrecked,_ which is insane, because he’s barely done or said _anything_ . And _shit,_ Dave _really_ has that effect on him, doesn’t he?

“Yeah?” Dave asks in response, “I do this to you?”

Klaus nods his head again, lips parted in a gasp as his hips arch off the bed once more. He has to still his movements, stalling his orgasm again, and _fuck,_ he’s aching, but he wants to be good for Dave, wants Dave to keep praising him, telling him how perfect he is. And _damn,_ he didn’t think this was a kink of his, but it most certainly is.

So now, Klaus mutters mindlessly, “Yeah, only you. Fuck, Dave, I want - I -”

“Do you want to come?” Dave asks gently.

“Yeah,” Klaus gasps, picking up the pace once more.

Dave hums in response. “Just a little bit longer… can you hold on a little longer for me, baby?”

And _shit,_ Klaus has never been one for pet names, but he loves hearing it on Dave’s lips. It’s funny, how Dave has this uncanny ability to bring out pieces of him that he didn’t even know existed.

“Fuck, fuck,” Klaus groans, “Dave, I -”

“Come on,” Dave coaxes, voice soft, sweet, “You’re doing so well, darling.”

So Klaus swallows a moan as his thumb swipes over the wet head of his cock. He’s aching for release, but he listens to Dave, speeding up just to slow down and stop himself short again. It’s a fucking trip, chasing his orgasm only to let it get away again, at the very last second. It’s a headrush that has him gasping out with every little movement, every little touch.

Now, hips bucking up into his fist again, Klaus begins to drift once more, his jumbled thoughts floating away from him. He forgets about everything - his training, his inability to keep Dave tangible, the fucking apocalypse - and just focuses on the here and now, the feeling of his hand around his cock, the arousal burning in his groin and Dave’s sweet, soothing voice in his ear.

In fact, Klaus drifts so much, that he doesn’t even notice when the mattress dips beneath Dave’s weight next to him. He doesn’t notice the heat of the body next to his own, until Dave reaches out and touches him, just a gentle hand on his arm, and then his eyes are flying open because _shit,_ since when is Dave corporeal again? _How did he do that?_

Klaus’ actions still for a moment as his mind attempts to catch up, but then they’re kissing, and everything is short circuiting again. Then, Klaus is moaning desperately into the kiss, completely pliable underneath Dave, melting under his touch, starved for the connection, the intimacy.

When they eventually part, Dave is nearly on top of him, and Klaus is pumping his cock again, desperate and on the edge of release once more. Then, Dave presses his forehead to Klaus’ and murmurs a soft, “Come on, come for me, Klaus,” and Klaus doesn’t have to be told twice. His hand flies over his cock, pumping just a few more times before he comes with a stuttered moan

The comedown is unlike anything Klaus has ever experienced. As soon as he’s spent, spilled sticky and hot between himself and Dave and literally _all over_ his stomach and chest - and _ew,_ he really needs to clean up - Klaus can’t bring himself to move, his entire body buzzing, light and airy and utterly exhausted. He does, however, have enough energy to reach up, gently cupping Dave’s face when the other man leans down to press a soft, gentle kiss to his lips, fingers finding their home in his hair when he doesn’t pull away immediately after.

“You okay?” Dave is the first one to speak after a few quiet moments, and the question itself is ridiculous enough to make Klaus laugh, high and giddy.

“You fucking kidding me?” Klaus asks after a beat and _holy shit,_ his voice even sounds slightly slurred, as if he’s had one too many drinks. When he glances up into Dave’s eyes and is met with a rather serious look, he replies, “Yeah, _shit yeah,_ Dave. I’m great… that was…” Klaus whistles low at the lack of the proper word to describe it.

“Yeah?” Dave asks, smiling then, “I didn’t - it wasn’t too much?”

 _“God no,”_ Klaus insists. His fingers move, brushing through Dave’s hair in a gentle display of affection, “That was perfect. It was… _well,_ it was apparently just what the doctor ordered.”

Dave barks out a surprised laugh at that. “I’m glad I could help.”

Klaus chuckles too, shaking his head, “Such a gentleman, David Katz. Your momma would be proud.”

Dave snorts. “I don’t know if my mom -” then he shakes his head, “Let’s _not_ talk about her right now.”

“Deal,” Klaus grins. He sits up then, Dave moving to accommodate him. “I’m cleaning off, then I’m returning the favor, because _shit,_ Dave. Seriously, mindblowing.”

“You don’t - _Klaus,_ you don’t need to _return the favor,”_ Dave insists earnestly, watching as Klaus moves to swing his legs over the bed, searching his bedroom floor for a dirty t-shirt or _something_ to clean himself off with.

Klaus turns to glance his way then, a smirk playing on his face. “I know I don’t _have_ to, but if you think I’m not up for round two now that I can touch you, you’re crazier than you let on.”

Dave laughs again, and it’s one of Klaus’ favorite sights, like the other man doesn’t know what to say when Klaus spits out something ridiculous. He always looks so surprised, as if he doesn’t know him well enough by now to know that this is the norm. “I’m certainly not going to say no…” he muses after a moment, even as he watches Klaus clean himself off with a dirty t-shirt, which, _gross._

“Good,” Klaus retorts, stepping back toward the bed again. This time, when he crawls in, it’s to straddle Dave’s legs in all of his naked glory. “Let’s try this again?”

Dave’s hands find Klaus’ hips with ease and within moments, they’re kissing again, deep and slow and passionate. When Klaus pulls away, he’s already on the verge of breathless again and he takes a moment to press his forehead to Dave’s shoulder, slumped slightly over his body

“You know, if you wanna try some other kinky shit that you’ve been hiding from me, I’m down, by the way,” Klaus mutters, a teasing tone to his voice

“Jesus, Klaus,” Dave sighs in response, shaking his head. But, after a beat of silence, he’s quick to add, “I can think of a few things…”

**Author's Note:**

> HI APPARENTLY I JUST KEEP ADDING MORE TO THIS SERIES INSTEAD OF ENDING IT, WHOOPS.
> 
> I definitely have at least three more parts planned, but honestly who knows. Ideas keep coming to me, so maybe it'll just go on forever. 
> 
> Again, thank you all for reading and sticking with this. You're amazing.


End file.
